1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved panel for an automotive vehicle, for example, such as a door panel or a roof panel and a method of making it.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional door for an automotive vehicle, a thermosetting resin reinforcing member is usually bonded to the inner side of an outer metal panel of the door to improve the strength and rigidity thereof. FIGS. 1A, 1B, and 1C show such a prior art door panel. An outer panel 1a of a door D comprises a metal panel 21 on the inner surface of which a thermosetting resin reinforcing member 22 is bonded. A glass fiber woven cloth reinforcing member 24 is attached to the thermosetting resin reinforcing member 22 as best shown in FIG. 1C. The thermosetting resin reinforcing member 22 is formed in a desired shape by applying heat thereto when the reinforcing member 22 is secured to the metal panel 21.
In another prior art door, a thermosetting resin reinforcing member is first formed in the shape of the subject panel, and thereafter is bonded to the panel by an adhesive material.
In such prior art panels for automobiles, even if a starting material has good strength and rigidity for use in the reinforcing member 22, the reinforcing member must be reasonably thick in order to obtain the desired strength. Thus, the quantity of the starting material to be used increases, the production cost thereof increases, and the weight of the door utilizing such a reinforcing material increases, also. In addition, when the reinforcing member made of a thermosetting resin is formed into the desired shape before it is adhesively bonded to the door panel, it is difficult to form the reinforcing member precise in the shape corresponding to that of the door panel.